


Silence

by FujurPreux



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave's story. Spoilers for Predacons Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

It took him a long while to understand he was trapped. To process that he, Soundwave, had been defeated. Outsmarted. By the small organic creatures.

But that... that was the past. He needed to focus on the present. If they had done that to him, who knew what they had in store for Megatron. 

Unable to interact with his surroundings, or to leave the _Nemesis'_ bridge, Soundwave began to think. He was good at that. Solving problems. He enjoyed giving the impression he was never in a hurry. That he was in complete control of everything. And he was. Usually. 

Soundwave never forced himself to think fast. His thoughts ran fast already. Yet, now, when he needed his efficiency the most, it failed him. By the time he realized he could communicate by writing with the ship's computer, it was already too late.

The screens in the main control panel showed him how Bumblebee impaled Megatron with the Star Saber. The one thing he could do with it without being a Prime, and he'd done it.

Soundwave saw his master's corpse falling down to Earth. 

He stopped before sending the command that would open the ground bridge.

After the shock, came the mourning. Then, the plan for revenge. The Autobots would use the _Nemesis_ to revive Cybertron, there was no doubt about it. Soundwave's best bet to avenge Megatron was to wait until his enemies did all the work before setting himself free to take over.

So he waited, listening and seeing without being noticed, as usual. 

And he saw, and he heard when Unicron came back in Megatron's body to destroy Primus. He saw the battle. He saw everything. Nothing actually surprised him. Except for one thing.

Once liberated from Unicron, Megatron left. Soundwave's master claimed he knew now true oppression. And left. With simple that act, as soon as Megatron took off, the Decepticons stopped existing.

Another shock. Another period of mourning. But in the end, it didn't matter. 

The war was over. There would be no more Decepticons, but neither would Primes. Cybertron was alive again, and it would meet a new Golden Age. But Soundwave wasn't sure if he wanted to see it.

Not much later, once the Autobots deemed safe to leave the _Nemesis'_ bridge unguarded, Soundwave activated the ground bridge and stepped out to the material dimension. He moved slowly, allowing the cameras record his image. He wanted them to know. Then, he left the ship. And, after that, Cybertron, with Laserbeak as his only company.

His only plan was to enjoy the darkness and stillness of space. Perhaps one day he would look for Megatron. But for now, he wanted silence.

Silence, as always.


End file.
